


完美谢幕

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana





	完美谢幕

闻言（Listening）X陆时晚（Timing)

战队：A Single Spark（ASS Esports）

上单：迟蕴 打野：段嘉恩 中单：程栗

ADC：陆时晚 辅助：闻言

爱战胜不了任何东西，而且万事皆有终结。

——逆羽 霞

正文——

这一年的秋天来的格外的早，十月初落木萧萧，接连半个月阴雨绵绵，夏日的酷暑在键盘的敲击声中无声的离远去，直到床上垫着凉席的陆时晚在午夜梦回时哆嗦着身子打了个喷嚏继而迷迷糊糊的烧起来，基地众人才后知后觉天气已然转凉。

御楼名庭三分之二是郁郁葱葱的绿化，三楼小别墅红砖白瓦从绿叶细碎的阴影里冒出一个小小的尖顶。清晨尚有幽幽的冷意，闻言起来的时候基地静悄悄的，他搭了件薄外套在肩上，站在训练室的窗边看着外头的景色无声的抽烟。风从半开的窗透进来，一卷，半截烟灰就落在手边的机位上。

他抽出张纸擦干净，恰好看见桌上摆着的两个相框，都是今年年初照的，一张是俱乐部全体人员，另一张上则只有他和陆时晚，照片上的人不同，相同的是陆时晚没有一丝笑容却依旧澄澈俊逸的脸。

距离他们在场馆并肩的最后一场比赛已经过去快四个月了——那是属于ASS战队的最后一场比赛。

在联盟跌宕起伏的第四年，是对于所有队员依旧没有任何惊喜的一年，在与春季赛季后赛失之交臂，夏季赛仍是联盟中下水平进入季后赛的渺茫希望在输给MS战队彻底破灭之后，他们听说了战队老板资金周转困难，亦无心经营一个成绩平平的战队的消息。

ASS战队的席位即将出售，以后将会有怎样的名字代替这只队伍，都是未知数。

总之这个夏季赛之后，联盟将不再有ASS战队了，而曾经为了这个名字奋斗的队员也即将奔赴各自的未来。

最后一场比赛似乎与平常并无分别。

最先起床的依旧是年龄最小的陆时晚。

年轻的魅力不止在于游戏内操作和反应的灵活度，更在于无穷无尽的精力，可以让陆时晚每天最晚从训练室离开，又雷打不动的第一个来到训练室。

在陆时晚开着自定义练了两三把补刀后，训练室的人坐齐了，闻言叼了一个面包，头发湿漉漉的一看就是刚从浴室出来：“晚上约了MS战队的训练赛，你们准备准备。”

程栗惊讶的抬抬眼，先不说MS战队目前悬挂在积分榜第一的位置，就是一周前在MS战队手下惨败的情形都还历历在目，光是他自己想起怎么被温锐在中路乱杀的惨状就汗毛倒立，虽然没人有异议但这也是他们在ASS的最后一场训练赛了，约这种目前在联盟势如破竹神挡杀神的队伍真的好吗，程栗小声吐槽：“闻哥这是和MS杠上了。”

季后赛席位的争夺如火如荼，而已经确定与季后赛席位无缘的ASS战队只需打好他们常规赛的最后一场比赛，他们的对手是一只脚已经迈进季后赛门槛只等着这场比赛决定季后赛名次及出场顺序的DTD战队。

换句话说，无论输赢，ASS战队已经与季后赛无缘，而DTD必将拼尽全力赢下这场比赛，为季后赛铺平道路。

而ASS的最后一场比赛，对于战队所有人来说都是一场不能输的比赛，这是ASS最后的荣光且关乎着所有人的未来。

“我为什么约MS战队。”闻言点了陆时晚的名字。

闻言是队长又是战队里年龄最大的选手，即使是用平淡如水的语气说话也没有人敢忽视他吐出的每一个字，可偏偏是陆时晚只是盯着自己的屏幕，操作着手里的英雄收回猩红的倒刺，系统提示音“triple kill”落下之后才回答：“野核。”

尽管DTD战队和MS战队的队龄相差五年之久，尽管DTD是从联盟洪荒之初开天辟地，经历数次更迭，战术核心不断变换的队伍，但万变不离其宗的就是野核二字，而今联盟内能在野核上与之叫板的唯有MS战队，这也是闻言选择MS战队的原因。

“我知道你们是怎么想的，训练赛的成败一定程度上会影响你们的心态，而明天就是我们挂着ASS战队前缀的最后一场比赛了。”闻言扭头，在训练室扫视了一周，他可以确定所有人都看到了他的目光，那里只写了必须赢这几个字，“战队席位出售不是秘密，有很多人等着我们输掉明天的比赛潦草收场从此成为无人问津的历史，但也有人在等着我们赢，等着衡量我们的价值，无论为了什么，我们每一个人都有不能输的理由。”

说完他只是指了指训练室墙壁上挂着的队训。

“A single spark can start a prairie fire.”

星星之火，可以燎原。

生于微末，死于壮烈。

没有人想走，ASS除了成绩不好什么都好。经理最擅长的在微博上和喷子对刚，把护崽两个字体现的淋漓尽致，队长是战队指挥核心也是最会照顾队友想法的人，队内氛围和谐轻松就连基地楼下那两只讨食的流浪猫都是那样的可爱。

可电子竞技，除了成绩，其他所有都是空谈。

陆时晚是入队最晚的，是经理去青训营接他的，来基地后训练的机位早已布置好了，连键盘鼠标等外设都已经准备好了，虽然不是自己用得最顺手的，可也比自己的那套贵了不知道多少倍。ASS战队不算联盟里有钱的战队可对待队员却是大方至极。

沉默间眼圈涌上密密麻麻的酸痛，他不愿意让别人看见于是只是低下头悄悄揩去眼角点点的泪，片刻后抬头迎向闻言的目光：“哥，我们会赢的，无论是训练赛，还是明天的比赛。”

闻言无声的笑了，摸了摸坐在自己身旁的陆时晚的头发，说了句开始训练吧，基地就再没有人说话，一直在耳边响起的只有键盘的敲击声，他点开rank锁了自己在比赛中用得最多的英雄，举着盾牌的英雄踩着蓝色冰川出现在屏幕中，连闻言自己都没有察觉到，他紧紧握着鼠标的手正轻微的颤抖着。

尽管所有人都希望这场比赛能来得晚一些，但它还是如期在比赛场馆举行了。休息室里没有人说话，教练经理和其他工作人员都只是默默无声的陪伴着，对于即将到来的这场比赛所有人都知道无需多说什么——没有人比今天坐在比赛台上的人更清楚这场比赛的重要性。

常规赛末期正是六月最燥热的时候，空调送风口的冷气也平复不了几颗惴惴不安的心。

bp的时候教练给了他们足够的话语权。

正如DTD万变不离其宗的野核，ASS战队的所有战术化作最简单的几个字就是四保一，所有的战术都是围绕陆时晚这个新生代ad展开。

指挥迟蕴锁下厄斐琉斯之后，闻言笑了，侧头去看坐在身侧的几个队友：“即使到了最后一场比赛，还是要你们打四保一，不会怪我吧。”

没有人比他们更清楚，四保一体系下下路不仅是战术核心更是观众目光所及之处，赢了是光环备至，输了是千夫所指，只要他们仍沿用这个战术，无论输赢，其他几个人都必然笼罩在闻言和陆时晚的光环或阴影之下。

迟蕴也笑：“那咋整，除了四保一我也不会玩别的啊。”

说完反手就让段嘉恩给他选了奥恩。

段嘉恩一边骂骂咧咧一边熟练选出这个如同大山一样的英雄：“最后一场比赛了你他妈就不能让我们看看剑姬刀妹青钢影，微博上成天骂你混子你没看到吗，没点志气。”

队内语音在迟蕴欠兮兮回了句老子就喜欢混后爆发出此起彼伏的笑声，教练懒得管这几个明显亢奋的人：“赶紧选英雄别逼逼赖赖的，你们这哪像要解散了的样子。”

陆时晚在队里一向是不爱说话的那一个，此时似乎也被这样的气氛所感染，无论是紧张还是热血沸腾都好，赢下这场比赛的决心只会更加坚定，少见的嘟囔着回嘴：“那也不能比赛还没开始就抱着键盘哭吧。”

正如ASS所预想的那样，这场比赛DTD仍然是野核，辅助开局五分钟已经跟着打野在野区蹲伏，留下ad一个人在塔下面对陆时晚和闻言的进攻，DTD打野在上路草丛露头队内语音迟蕴惨叫一声的同时，段嘉恩果断开中了出塔清兵的敌方ad，与此同时下路亮起了程栗的TP。

不留余力保护陆时晚就是ASS的所有战术。

那天清辉夜凝的冷光照亮了整个峡谷，旋转的飞轮无情收割血线，奥恩和布隆两具庞大的身体挡在队伍最前面成为无法突破的防线。比赛鏖战到最后一把，不光是台上的选手明显热血燃烧，就连台下的观众摇旗呐喊的声音也快冲破隔音耳机的屏障。

经济差来到八千，陆时晚在闻言的掩护下磨掉DTD的高地防御塔，这一把他选取的英雄霞是在这个版本并不常见但却是ASS最熟悉的体系中的英雄，他曾经对闻言说过，如果有一天他能摘下LOL赛事最高桂冠，一定会为这个英雄穿上崭新的皮肤。

陆时晚当时说的是，一对皮肤——霞和洛是瓦洛兰大陆天造地设的情侣，陆时晚当时固执的认为如果有一天他能站上最高的舞台，他的身旁一定是他的辅助闻言。

他和闻言的故事几乎是所有双人路俗套且寻常的故事，从美其名曰培养默契分配到同一个房间，闻言一个人住的双人间从此添了另一张单人床，到每天固定的双排训练，朝夕相处，陆时晚甚至觉得他从来没有这么长久的呆在另一个人身边。

在战队里对所有都彬彬有礼的闻言，赛后采访滴水不漏的闻言，恰到好处照顾所有人的闻言，这个人和自己的沉默阴郁是彻头彻尾的毫不相关，所有的吸引力仿佛都来源于对另一番天地的向往——陆时晚的所有都由闻言描摹，无论是比赛还是生活。

所以在一次醉酒后，失态的爬上闻言的床单，张嘴咬在他的下颌，硬生生的把平日八风不动的人惊得无措的向后躲开，却又害怕醉醺醺的小人摔倒无奈的敞开臂弯，在毫无技巧的逼近中断了紧绷和理智的弦，这完全可以称为酒后乱性的疯狂举动似乎也就怪不到陆时晚头上。

怪只怪闻言鸩酒一样的吸引力。

而现在这个人即使额头上凝着明显的汗珠，用着自己曾经说过的要拥有一对情侣皮肤的英雄，说话的声音依旧不疾不徐，连手上的动作也丝毫没有被瞬息万变的局势和台下热浪阵阵的欢呼所影响，洛金黄羽翼张开，丝血魅惑敌方四人后轻舞回队友身边，ASS瞬间在最后一波团战里占尽优势。

闻言曾经也是带着天才的光环来到这个赛场的，尽管现在很多人都已经忘了。

比赛时长定格在四十分钟，霞洛在敌方破碎的水晶前相拥亮起了回程。

程栗摘下耳机：“打得好累。”

还好赢了，陆时晚在心里默默补充，他侧过身，闻言拍了拍他的肩膀出声提醒该去握手了，即使到了这个时候他依旧平静，其实在很久之前，与ASS众人混熟之后陆时晚也曾像这个年纪的小孩一样八卦过自己的队长，原话是要不是看过队长的身份证，我都怀疑队长今年八十高寿，微博上都骂成这样了我也没见他有什么情绪波动。

迟蕴怪笑一声，小孩儿你知道你家队长住哪儿吗。

在得到“颐和原著”这个回答后，陆时晚默默拿出手机查了查百度，才终于明白迟蕴的意思，住在那儿的人什么大风大浪没见过，怎么会在乎藏在网络保护伞后的跳梁小丑。

这还是陆时晚第一次在比赛现场听到这么热烈的欢呼声，以至于回过神时连闻言都有些无奈的看了他一眼：“小孩儿你怎么这么容易走神？”

他刚过完十八岁生日，已经不小了，陆时晚心里嘀咕着，跟在闻言身后走到舞台中央，连成片的红色灯牌顷刻刺痛了他的眼睛，闪烁的队名再次深刻的印在他心上，他从来没有这一刻这么清楚的认识到他有多喜欢这个即将成为过去的俱乐部。

最后一次冠有ASS前缀的鞠躬，是应该有仪式感的，这是他们所有人默认的，五个人齐声说出谢谢大家后，弯腰保持了半分钟——主舞台与观众席离得好近，陆时晚甚至能清楚听到坐在第一排举着灯牌的粉丝带着哭腔的声音，以后是不是再也不能看到你们五个人一起比赛了。

陆时晚从来没有哪一刻比现在痛恨场馆的灯光刺眼，以至于起身的瞬间眼泪就这么掉了下来，至少在最后一刻，他没有辜负ASS这个前缀和队友的信任。

这应当是一场告别过去的完美谢幕——是ASS战队的完美谢幕，没辜负四年以来的日日夜夜。

回到休息室，陆时晚没想到老板邓莱也在。他其实和这个中年男人只有一面之缘，就是入队的时候老板亲自给他送来了拟定好的合同——是他这个年纪的ad里数一数二的薪资。

大家都太累了，累到没有力气对这个曾经给予他们优渥待遇的老板报以寒暄或微笑。

邓莱只是看了一眼他最熟悉的闻言，然后又很快的回避了目光：“抱歉……我真的很喜欢这个游戏也很想经营好这个俱乐部……但是……”公司濒临破产，家庭摇摇欲坠，他实在是没有办法经营这样一个无法为他带来收益的队伍。

即使没出什么成绩，邓莱也没苛待俱乐部任何一个人，闻言是建队之处就入队的选手，他的合同是老板亲自谈的，那年邓莱还十分健谈，说到战队的蓝图时，眼里盖不住的流光溢彩。

闻言轻声说：“没关系的，况且这么多年我们都没出成绩，也说明我们几个不能成就彼此，分开后大家都会有更好的发展。”

现实狼藉潦倒，梦想无处落脚，谁都逃不过。

教练说不需要赛后复盘了，这是他看过的他们打过的最好的比赛。

经理只是别开脸假装自然的擦掉了止不住的泪。

那天晚上美其名庆功宴实则为散伙饭的酒局连一向冷静自持的闻言都宿醉到第二天日沉西山才悠悠转醒，从床头柜摸索起手机看到时间后昏昏沉沉的走到其他队友门口正要敲门提醒训练时间早开始了才反应过来他们已经不需要在一起训练了。

兵荒马乱的季后赛和世界赛结束，所有人默契的没有回家，竭尽全力的想要留住在基地的最后一段时光，在施工队终于把楼下大厅ASS战队巨大的队标卸下的这个月初，他们终于收到了下个月新的战队将在这里建成的消息，拖延了四个月，他们也终于要离开这里了。

转会期还没开始，基地就已经被散不去的消沉意志所笼罩。他们这些年的成绩并不出色，是否有战队邀约在转会期来临前都是未可知。

陆时晚坐在楼梯上看着楼下大厅堆在一起的行李箱，耳边全是暴雨来临之前的电闪雷鸣，陷入对未来的茫然无措，习惯于闻言在他旁边掷地有声的指挥，习惯于在听到闻言声音后迅速做出反应，他很难想象没有闻言的未来是怎样的。

瓢泼大雨在震耳欲聋的雷声后落地，陆时晚讨厌暴雨，雨点落在屋檐上的声音密密麻麻很容易盖过闻言说话的声音，于是今晚也是在闻言第二次重复去训练室开会，陆时晚才后知后觉的察觉闻言不知什么时候走到了他旁边。

闻言在他肩上搭了一个外套，属于闻言的香味瞬间包裹着他的身体。

是与闻言完全不相符的浓烈的烟草味，轻而易举的盖过了陆时晚刚洗过澡身上残余的薄荷味，陆时晚深吸一口气，顺着闻言伸手牵他的力道起身，兴致不太高的抱怨：“下雨天最烦了。”

闻言捏捏他的掌心，难得戏谑的笑他：“下雨天声音嘈杂不喜欢，晴天阳光刺眼不喜欢，阴天又嫌天气阴沉，整个基地就你事儿最多。”

其实闻言只比他大四岁，成天老气横秋的在他耳边喊着小孩儿小孩儿，陆时晚不愿意被人当成小孩儿可闻言这么叫他的时候，舌尖似乎是亲昵的打了个转，裹挟着笑意的声音比最精致的乐器发出的声音还要动听，每一次都让陆时晚鬼迷心窍的接受了这个称呼。

“我哪有，反正你就是嫌我烦。”陆时晚飞快的反驳。

闻言继续逗他：“总说自己不是小孩儿，看你现在这样，三岁小孩不开心都没你这会儿嘴撅的高。”

进了训练室，闻言就是说一不二的队长了，即使从来没对谁动过气说过重话，与生俱来的那点儿威严在做了四年战队指挥后在他身上更加显露无疑，淡淡晲了眼点着烟的程栗：“训练室不许抽烟，又想抄队规？”

比起不痛不痒的每次犯错后一两千的罚款，抄队规这种惩罚方式似乎更适合这群自从称为职业选手就没怎么提过笔的小孩，单从陆时晚来说，这项惩罚措施帮他改掉了不计其数游戏内外的小毛病，尽管现在ASS战队已经不复存在，依旧改变不了在座几人一听到抄队规就条件反射的头皮发麻。

程栗赶紧灭了烟：“别，哥，我有罪，这就改。”

“明天我们就要从这儿搬走了，今晚就算在基地的最后一次会议，没教练没经理，就我们几个唠唠。”离别愁绪在经历四个月之后已经寡淡不少，如今大家更担心的是十一月即将到来的转会期。

他们和等待被挑选的待业青年没什么两样，长久的空闲，网络上参差的议论都化作铺天盖地动荡不安的焦虑——闻言不止一次听见程栗和迟蕴小声讨论以后没人要可咋办，总不可能才二十出头就潦草退役吧。

可以输，可以退场，但不能磨灭心气。

这才是闻言执意在临行前夜举行会议的原因。

“小迟，蓝领上单整个联盟我找不到比你玩得更好的，但如今的版本你得多练练战士型上单。”闻言说话的时候总是平和的，语气里有三分初春阳光里的暖，和不容辩驳的笃定。

上单迟蕴，在线上总是被压刀的那一个，无论是粉丝还是普通观众，诟病最多的就是他的英雄池，“除了肉不会玩别的英雄”，这是很长一段时间大众对他的评价，可只有队友才知道每一场比赛他是怎样如同无法跨越的大山一样挡在敌方英雄面前，为陆时晚创造输出环境。

“嘉恩，我对你没什么好嘱咐的，你的能力是大家有目共睹的。”这个队里他最不担心的就是段嘉恩和陆时晚，他们各司其职又紧密配合。

打野段嘉恩，是典型的食草型打野，他的强大在于打野路线的规划，地图的掌控能力和配合队友抓人。与现下吸睛无数的野核相差甚远。在资本涌入，大量并不玩游戏的特殊粉丝群体存在的今天，打法激进的打野更引人注目，而段嘉恩这样不温不火的打法注定默默无闻。

“程栗，希望你能去一个真正做自己的队伍。长久以来我都想说，不是你的表现中规中矩，而是我们成为了你的负累。”闻言有些抱歉的对着小中单笑了笑。

没有人会看到程栗，除非队伍处于劣势。

这是程栗的粉丝最常说的一句话。作为以四保一作为绝对战术核心的队伍，经济、资源的天平天生就是要往下路倾斜。对线的优劣，击杀的人数从来不是程栗优先考虑的东西，他做的最多的是游走保护，以至于如今很多人忘了他也是刺客中单出身的。

程栗手里一直握着的烟盒扭曲成小小的一团，塑料、纸张摩挲的声音窸窸窣窣盖不住训练室缓慢响起的抽泣声：“哥，其实你很清楚，我们才是你的负累。”

闻言进队时正是电竞行业迅猛发展的时代，虽不如现在鼎盛煊赫，但比起开疆拓土的那一代选手，日子不知道好过多少。他作为那时候少有的激进派辅助在一众保护性辅助中脱颖而出。

每一次进场与开团都是炫目异常。

而如今他在比赛中最常用的英雄却是布隆这种以保护队友著称的英雄。

闻言有些无奈的拍拍他的肩膀，他说这些不是要让他们难受的，而是长久以来队伍成绩平平，再加上网络上的风言风语，或多或少让这几个小孩儿的心态收到了影响，无论外界评价如何，只有携手并肩的人才知道他们是如何优秀。

“比赛场上不需要孤胆英雄，我把我的后背交给你们，这是互相成全，不是负累。”

“今天之后，新的赛季新的战队，希望你们都能更好的绽放。”

“好好睡一觉，明天早点起床回家。”

如果不是基地冰箱里没有酒，闻言甚至想以身试法在这天晚上放肆坏了基地不许饮酒的队规，倾盆大雨和酣畅淋漓的宿醉应当与分别这个主题十分契合。

可陆时晚不高兴了，回了房间后趴在自己床上小刷子一样的睫毛眨来眨去，挂着闻言外套的背影孤零零的写着几个大字——快来哄我。

闻言把他往里推了推，在床单上挤出一点自己的容身之处，从陆时晚蒙着脸的臂弯里找到一点缝隙灵活的把手伸进去捏捏他的脸：“小事儿精，又怎么了？”

陆时晚不说话，将背影送给闻言负隅顽抗。

闻言很懂他，作势起身要去浴室洗簌，果然还没站稳就被陆时晚拉着在床边坐下：“我当了你一年的ad了，和你在下路出生入死的人是我嗳，你为什么不夸夸我！”

撅着嘴就差没哭出来了——当然他也哭不出来，陆时晚最讨厌哭。

“小祖宗，网上那些人怎么夸你的还得我重复一遍吗，ad新星？新生代之光？ASS救世主？小陆神？”

虽然这确实是大部分人对他的评价，但这些字眼从闻言那张好看的嘴里带着明显的笑意吐出来时，陆时晚就是哪哪都不得劲，臊得脸红了大半，从床上爬起来就要捂闻言的嘴，赖赖唧唧的往闻言身上靠，总之就是不许他说了。

闻言顺着他的力道倒在床上，陆时晚也就顺势趴在他胸膛之上。

风和雨的声音在耳边交织，但是是不重要的。

陆时晚仰起头只能够到闻言的下颌，于是温暖的皮肤贴紧了同样有温度的嘴唇，闻言低笑说他是小流氓，却又在陆时晚赌气的扭过头后钳住他的下巴，迫使他回头，徐徐如林的衔住了他的下唇，把他所有控诉吞入腹中。

不管闻言是怎样的谦和君子，在赛场和床上也是一样的控制欲十足。

翻身将陆时晚禁锢在身下，连同两只作乱的手一起束缚在头顶，细水长流的吻毫不费力的掠夺陆时晚的呼吸，直到口中的空气稀薄到陆时晚不得不急促吸气轻喘着求饶说要缓缓，闻言才绅士一样退开半点位置留给陆时晚喘息的机会。

没开灯的房间偶尔会被电光照亮。

离别愁绪在雨声里七零八落，陆时晚只感受到闻言的体温和有力的心跳声。

离别是不重要的。

——个屁。

昨晚是怎么粘粘糊糊的在耳边说着哥就算分开也改变不了什么，我还是喜欢你最喜欢你，是怎么信誓旦旦的承诺无论去哪个战队都要做最好ad就像是做了一个梦被陆时晚抛之脑后。

雨停了。

闻言站在训练室窗口吹风，残留的水渍从微倾的窗台一绺绺往楼下坠，在楼底溅起水花，啪嗒啪嗒和队友拖着行李箱离开的声音很好的融合在了一起。

堆积的行李变少，桌上的相框已经收好，训练室已经在这个清晨被阿姨打扫的干干净净，桌椅整整齐齐带走最后一丝喧杂的烟火气。

从晨曦初露到日照当空，闻言的烟盒空了一半，时针不偏不倚停靠在数字十二上面，陆时晚还没有下楼，闻言灭了烟上楼推门。

陆时晚衣着整齐，严严实实的裹着外套，看来是把他小心着凉的嘱咐听进去了——如果身上穿的不是ASS的队服的话。

看见他进来，陆时晚很快的扫了他一眼，又看向床旁边的书桌，那里曾经摆着两台电脑，是给他和闻言休息时间使用的，但现在键盘鼠标都已经收进了行李箱里，只剩下一个光秃秃的电脑。

陆时晚安静了好一会儿才低低的说：“我不想走...我不要走...”

他的职业生涯起点从ASS开始，是闻言一手把他带到现在，让他从只知道莽的傻小子成为现在也会玩点战术的ad新星。

溢美之词他听得太多，不止是昨晚从闻言口中说出的那些，可只有他自己知道不是这样的。

他的所有赞美鲜花，所有荣誉高光都是ASS每一个人牺牲自己换来的，他很难想象自己离开了这些人能做些什么。

整整一年，两个赛季，三百六十五天除却寥寥无几的假期大约三百天形影不离，这样的陆时晚闻言见过太多次。

沉默、阴郁、陷入思维误区无法自拔。

哄小孩子那一套闻言很熟练，从陆时晚入队第一天闻言就信手拈来的哄的谁都不理的小孩愿意开口说话，再到能自如的融入队内氛围和队友交流。

而现在陆时晚似乎又陷入了低落的情绪中，垂着头谁都不理，不哭不说话，问什么不答，说什么不回。

闻言算是明白了，不是他有本事能让陆时晚听话，而是陆时晚自愿对他服从。

等他不愿意合作的时候就是现在的模样，哪怕闻言是好言好语的哄着逗着笑他又闹小孩子脾气，还是稍稍沉了语气训他没分寸都无济于事。

好说歹说半小时得不到回应，闻言就是再好的脾气也消磨殆尽，冷了脸命令：“陆时晚，转过来看我。”

陆时晚这个称呼是他第一次从闻言口中听到。

刚来队里的时候是稍稍生分的小陆，熟悉了之后就是含着笑的小孩儿，动怒的时候——闻言从未动过气，陆时晚不知道现在的状态算不算得上惹怒了闻言。

不言不语的抵抗了半分钟，陆时晚迫于头顶冷冰冰的目光，不情不愿的将视线转到了闻言脸上，唇角耷拉着，一副不高兴的模样。

见陆时晚尚能听得进去话，闻言明显外露的怒意又妥帖的收敛了，轻言细语的跟他讲道理：“下个月这儿就要搬来新的队伍了，你不肯走有什么用？况且咱们昨天是不是说好了，不管去哪儿都好好打比赛”

“是没用，反正我什么都留不住。”

“陆时晚，能不能好好说话。”

挨了训，陆时晚又不肯说话了。

闻言作势往房间外走：“行，自己琢磨吧，我管不住你。”恩威并施，治小孩儿那几个招数闻言多得心应手。

这一次陆时晚却没有留住他，反而往床上一趟，瓮声瓮气的回应：“不管拉倒，反正以后见面的时间少了，你也管不着。我们本来也不是一个世界的人。”

闻言是真理解不了陆时晚九曲十八弯的脑回路，更听不得陆时晚没头没脑的这些话。

这一年从队友到恋人，闻言捧在手心都怕手心温度太高融化了他这个不爱说话又心思敏感的宝贝，他自己这儿演了一出宠着惯着的好戏，到陆时晚这儿，到这个主动招惹的人这儿就只剩了一句往心窝子戳的不是一个世界的人。

闻言脸上残余的那点儿笑意全没了，压抑着声音，尽量平和的开口：“你是什么世界的人，我是什么世界的人，你说来听听。”

陆时晚这会儿倒是听话了，只是说出来的话依旧不动听：“总之就是没有ASS一辈子也不会有任何关系的人。”

插在插座上的数据线被扯落，另一头连接的手机坠在地板上，陆时晚不得不正视闻言云淡风轻的脸和与脸色明显不相关的粗鲁动作。

手机被扔在床上的同时，闻言走到他面前捏着他的队服衣领迫使他转过身跌倒在了床上。

并不宽松的领口勒得陆时晚皮肤生疼，上半身趴在床上下半身坠在地上的感觉也并不好受，甚至是无法言喻的危险。

打定主意消极应对的陆时晚看着闻言手里抓着的黑色数据线惴惴不安，却要强的妄图挣脱压制在他腰上的手：“放开...”

别说闻言年龄和他差了四岁身高比他高了半个头就是平日健身房的使用次数也多了好几倍，闻言铁了心要压住他的时候他根本没有半点儿逃脱的可能。

又冷又硬的俩字“闭嘴”压下来，陆时晚条件反射的不动了，隔了一秒又在心里暗骂自己不争气，怎么就下意识的服从了呢。

陆时晚悄悄去看闻言的脸色，不知什么时候上面的温和消失了，取而代之的是骇人的冷厉，是他从来不曾从闻言脸上看到过的。

他的闻言永远是从容平和的，就跟初春早晨的太阳没两样，温暖又不露锋芒，而现在闻言的脸色语气就差没把他的心剖开条口子，呼啦呼啦的往里面灌冷风。

“我不跟你讲道理，也不需要跟你讲道理，什么道理你都懂，今天就只谈谈你嘴上没分寸这事儿。”身边的位置微微塌陷，陆时晚知道是闻言在他旁边坐下来了。

陆时晚从来没有现在这样后悔早晨起来没穿上一条贴身的牛仔裤，系上繁复的皮带，而是选择了队服。

宽松的运动裤连带他的抵抗被闻言毫不费力的扔在了地上。

也不管闻言跟不跟他讲道理了，现在是陆时晚想跟闻言讲道理：“不行！不能这样！暴力不好你有话好好说...呃！”

对折的数据线划破空气的声音清晰到能盖过这条细绳儿砸在光溜溜的臀肉上的声响，宽松队服包裹下的肩胛明显挺起但又被轻而易举的按了下去。

“不行...”陆时晚慌里慌张的反抗被接二连三压下来的痛打割裂得七零八碎，连一个完整的句子也拼凑不成。

第一次挨打的人从来没有受过这样的苦，尖锐的疼痛逼得他从倔着咬着嘴唇到无所顾及的哭喊出声再到听到风声就下意识的瑟缩着身体。

第一次动手的人也明显没什么经验，细长的肿痕横七竖八的凌乱散落在白皙的臀肉上，肿痕交叠处颜色明显的暗沉，鼓起的弧度也更加明显。

陆时晚的脸通红，羞的痛的，他后悔得要死，也痛得觉得快死掉了，十八年人生，一年职业生涯，因为自己胡言乱语就被心狠的男朋友抽得死去活来也太不划算了。

他没头没脑的负面情绪还没进一步滋生就被打得无影无踪，闻言以前总说他这点儿好，虽然脾气坏但听得进去话，陆时晚想明白了更不想挨打了趁着下一记抽打落下之前赶紧认错：“哥哥！哥哥！先别打...我知道错了知道了不乱说话了！再也不了！”

闻言回应他的声音里终于有了温度，却是令人不安的愠火：“你嘴多会说，不乱说话这句话从你嘴里说出来没十次也有八次了，不长记性。”

陆时晚很心虚，心虚得滋哇乱叫的声音都小了，压抑成了细碎的抽泣，这话他确实说过很多次，不过以往都是输比赛时赌气的说两句不想打职业了，闻言那会儿还是个好好先生，只会温声细语的跟他讲道理，不像现在这样怒到说教都省了。

孩子也太惨了，俱乐部没了，队友走了，好脾气男朋友哄不住了。

眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的流，面前的床单湿了一大片，随着每一下高高举起重重落下的抽打抬起身体又无力的坠在床单上。

臀上肿了一片，却并不是均匀的红色，数据线每次击打的受力面积只有小小的一片，几十记力度不容小觑的抽打之后臀上覆盖着乱七八糟的肿痕，鼓鼓囊囊的在肿痕边缘晕开淡淡的绯色。

陆时晚全身没有一处不痛的，屁股火辣辣的烧的头脑一片空白，膝盖跪在冷冰冰的地板上磨的通红，腰胯撞在床沿不知道青没青肿没肿，更要命的是心痛得要死，只觉得闻言太心狠手辣了。

闻言像是听到了他心中的控诉，恶魔獠牙一样可怕的数据线终于停止了挥舞。

闻言伸手在陆时晚臀上摸了摸，毫不意外听到小孩儿呜呜咽咽的泣音，教育孩子也不能一直打，闻言揉揉陆时晚因为剧烈挣扎，不留余力的哭泣而汗湿的头发，想先讲个道理。

不过陆时晚没给闻言这个机会，察觉到腰上的力道明显松了，陆时晚顾不得体不体面像不像样，也顾不得下身光溜溜的不着一物，踉踉跄跄爬起来就要往床的另一边跑。

等逃到床头带着满脸泪的看着闻言。

闻言没说话但脸上的表情明显是——你能跑到哪儿去。

房间就这么大，想往外跑还得经过闻言身边，况且孩子啥也没穿也不敢往外跑，陆时晚这么想着，难过得眼泪簌簌往下滚，长睫毛沾湿了一片，湿漉漉的微翘着，眼尾一片莹莹水色。

“过来，不用数据线了。”闻言拍拍腿。

陆时晚混沌的脑子很快想明白了这句话，他看了一眼闻言为了教训他特意卷在肘间的衣袖和青筋蜿蜒的手臂坚决的摇了摇头。

“你拖越久我打的越重，自己掂量。”闻言压根不用疾言厉色，他神色淡淡的就能让陆时晚怕。

在原地抽泣了半分钟，不甘心的往后伸手揉了揉肿痕遍布的屁股，察觉到闻言的话没有半点商量余地，陆时晚在床单上磨磨蹭蹭最后膝行到闻言旁边小声叫了声哥，明显是讨饶的意思。

没得到回应，陆时晚抹了抹眼睛，极不情愿的往闻言腿上一趴，仍不放弃的讨恩典：“哥...我乖了我乖了...轻点吧...”

最后三个字轻的像爱人间的耳语，闻言懒得理会他的羞耻，用干净利落又极其狠厉的一巴掌回应了他。

手掌裹挟的风声比数据线的轻多了，可落在臀肉上的掌声却不知道响了多少倍，比起尖锐的疼痛，巴掌落下时的痛感更像是要把原有的肿痕拍散了再添上更加鲜艳的颜色，反正对陆时晚来说都是一样的又痛又羞。

数据线没照顾到地方，臀肉留白的地方全部被又疾又重的巴掌染上了颜色，臀面亮晶晶的肿起一层，仿佛数据线抽出的痕迹都包裹在了这层均匀的肿下面。

陆时晚抓着床单哭得上气不接下气，光从他胸腔起伏的程度从能看出他是用了多大的力气在发泄情绪。

臀面上的颜色一层覆着一层叠加，从鲜艳到暗沉，陆时晚不知道自己挨了多少下巴掌，自己求了多少次饶认了多少错，反正在闻言觉得他受到教训长了记性之前怎么讨好卖乖都没用。

“不是不想走吗，行今天不走了，等会儿你就去你的电脑桌前坐着给我把检讨写了。”闻言是真的太了解陆时晚了，想哄的时候能让他吃了蜜一样甜，要收拾他也跟玩似的。

陆时晚大惊失色，无论是检讨俩字还是坐着俩字都无一不将他的情绪再一次拉向无尽的悔意中。

他真的是发了疯犯了混才敢在闻言面前作。

陆时晚没这么痛过，有多少小心思都被打飞了，只能被闻言摁着撅着臀肉受罚。巴掌还在往下落，陆时晚分不清是身体上的疼痛更多还是心理上的压抑更盛，现在他只能抽抽搭搭的随着每一次巴掌叩响臀肉的声音啜泣。

“你是什么世界的人，我是什么世界的人？”闻言铁板一样的巴掌停下了，轻轻拍了拍陆时晚肿了一指多高的臀面，淡淡的问。

臀肉火烧火燎的疼痛一刻不缓，陆时晚怎么可能不知道自己是为什么受罚，现下听到这句话就忍不住头皮发麻，抽噎着回话：“你是我男朋友...哥...别打了...我不敢乱说话了...”

“你是什么世界的人，我是什么世界的人。”闻言没理他，语气平平的重复了刚才的话。

陆时晚知道今天是真触着闻言的逆鳞了，想讨饶被闻言毫不留情的一巴掌打回了腹中，痛叫一声想了好半天才磕磕巴巴的说：“哥，我们的相遇是上天注定是命运邂逅...我...你是我的唯一，我是你的宝贝...”

陆时晚快吐了，被自己恶心吐了，他这辈子没说过这么肉麻的话，但人还在闻言身上趴着，再反胃也得咬牙说完。

“行吧宝贝。”闻言从善如流：“起来去写检讨。”

“哥...”见闻言没打算继续罚他了，陆时晚站起来磨磨蹭蹭的小声讨饶。

闻言挑眉：“没挨够？”

陆时晚不说话了，站在床旁边就是不肯往电脑桌前走，耗了好半天也不见闻言松口只能委委屈屈捡起扔在床边的裤子忍痛套上，挪到椅子上坐下。

眼泪几乎是瞬间就又涌了出来。

这天的检讨写到了流霞漫天星云渐露，不能怪陆时晚写的慢，他上一回写这玩样儿要追溯到上初中逃学去网吧那会儿了，况且此刻闻言还一直在他旁边说话。

他觉得自己太没出息了，脑中有两个小人打架，一个说你确实做错了一个说但他真的太凶了，即使这样陆时晚还是不由自主的把所有注意力放在闻言好听的声音上。

“我有没有因为你脾气不好说过你。”闻言似乎是终于想到还有讲道理这一环节没有进行。

陆时晚盯着空白草稿纸上的点点泪痕，闷闷的回答：“没有。”

“脾气不好可以，对着我发脾气也可以，不理我凶我咬我什么都行，但不能说伤人的话。言语是利器，划破的东西无法弥补。”

这句话太重了，特别是无法弥补这几个字，陆时晚惊慌失措的抬头想要解释什么，却不知道该说什么。

闻言捕捉到了他无措的模样，轻轻的在他的脸颊上留了一个吻，柔柔的和平常那个温和的闻言又重和在了陆时晚眼中。

“但因为我喜欢你，所以我原谅你，但这并不代表你做的是对的。”

陆时晚从不掩饰自己的坏脾气，不合群，敏感脆弱多疑，他把所有缺点挑衅一样摆在众人面前，好像在说，看吧我就是这样不堪你还要来爱我吗？

他以苛责的态度对待感情，感情也以刻薄的态度回应了他——从小到大没有几个人是喜欢他的。

只有闻言是不一样的，他不仅说我不怕我爱你我接受你所有的坏脾气，你还会说你可以这样做但也要知道它是错的。

闻言将野马驯服同时野马心甘情愿的找到了属于自己的草原。

陆时晚的眼泪断线一样往下流，他知道自己是什么样的，自负又自卑，像刺猬，一直以来都是闻言在迁就着他。

闻言从指腹揩去了陆时晚脸上残余的泪珠：“不哭，没在训你。”

天空是颜料一样纯粹的深蓝，柔软的云缓缓流动在深蓝的海洋里，星子点点闪烁，照得月亮一地碎霜，温柔得像闻言此时含笑的眼睛。

他说：“今天你只有一句话是说得对的。”

陆时晚泪眼朦胧，懵懵懂懂的抬头。

闻言说：“你是我的宝贝。”

全新的赛季在新年之前紧锣密鼓的进行，群雄角逐最高荣耀的舞台，已经在上一年底宣布退役的闻言脱下队服换上了西装，从比赛场走到了解说台。

他解说的第一场比赛就是陆时晚现在所在的队伍的比赛。

导播画面切到选手席，闻言趁着选手做准备工作的时间介绍了双方选手，镜头切到陆时晚时，闻言似乎是很轻的笑了一下：“这是我曾经的ad，Timing。”

镜头里带着隔音耳机的陆时晚依旧没什么表情，不过还是能捕捉到他微微扭头和队友交流的场景。

场馆的光落在他头上形成一个小小的光环。

这应当是一场奔赴未来的盛大开幕。


End file.
